What happened?
by webbyshadow
Summary: My first ever fic so pls b nice! Its about Calleigh and what happens when she stumbles into work one day with blood on her! pls read and rate if you have time! I wld love the comments good ones and bad ones!


Calleigh stumbled out of the elevator. Her heart was pounding against her blood stained shirt. Her legs felt like jelly as she tried to walk towards the reception desk.

"Claudia..." she said as she tried to grab hold of the table.

"Oh My God!" screamed the receptionist "Help, somebody Help!"

At hearing her frantic cries Erik and Ryan came rushing down the hall. There they saw probably one of the most horrific sites they had ever seen. Their beloved 'Bullet Girl' was covered in blood barely hanging onto the desk in front of her. They were paralyzed with shock until they herd her tiny voice that didn't sound anything like Calleigh.

"Eric..." she whispered and then collapsed to the floor, drained of energy

"Oh my god Calleigh" he said as he rushed forward to help her

He picked her up in his arms and she hid her face in his neck

"Ryan phone Horatio and tell him to meet us up in his office, then call Alexx and tell her to come and bring her kit" he told the newest team member

He was still in shock but managed to get his phone out and started to call Horatio while Eric walked up the stairs to Horatio's office

Once there he lay Calleigh on the couch and stood up. He suddenly went into work mode and looked over Calleigh. She was covered in blood and bruises and she had defense marks on her hands. Her once white shirt was now patched with red and both her trousers and top were ripped. One of her boots had fallen off, god knows where, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

The door burst open just as he had taken what he saw. He turned around and saw Horatio in the doorway with Ryan behind him. The look on Horatio's face was one Eric had never seen before. He looked worried and angry but also shaken and lost.

"What happened?" he asked Eric in a small voice but still powerful

"I've no idea. Claudia started screaming so me and Ryan went to see what was happening and we saw her like this. She was barely hanging on to the desk H" he said exasperated

Horatio walked forward slowly so not to scare Calleigh. He bent down and stroked her hair out of her closed eyes.

"Calleigh, sweetheart open your eyes for me" he said in a kind voice

Very slowly she opened her eyes. She saw Horatio and grabbed hold of him around the neck. He pulled her in and sat down on the couch with her in his lap. Her whole body racked as she cried into his neck while he rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"Its ok, its ok, your safe now, I'm here, your safe" he reassured her

After a while her cries turned into sobs while she tried to calm herself down. That's when Alexx walked into the room carrying her medical kit and looking very out of breath.

"What…the matter …?" she breathed to Ryan

He pointed towards the couch where she saw Calleigh in Horatio's lap.

"Oh baby what happened!" she cried as she rushed forward

"Hi Alexx" Calleigh said in a whisper

" Hey Sugar, I'm gonna check you out OK?"

She nodded her head

"Will you boys give us some privacy please?"

"Yeah, yeah sure what ever" Ryan said "Come on Delko"

"You to Horatio" Alexx said

Horatio gently put Calleigh back down on he couch and gave her hand a gently squeeze before leaving the room to join the other guys.

"Ok honey, where do you wanna start?" Alexx asked

OUTSIDE

"What the hell happened H? I've never seen her like this before" asked Delko sounding confused

"I've no idea, Eric, I've no idea"

They waited over 30 minuets outside Horatio's office, the same question running through their minds.

'What the hell had happened and who had done this to their beloved 'Bullet girl'?'

But they were soon to find out the answer as Alexx stepped out the door in tears

"She was rapped" she said in answer to all their faces

No one made a sound. Everyone was trying to process what Alexx had just told them

Ryan was the first to speak

"Oh my God. Does she.. does she know who?"

"No, she said she was walking to work and he grabbed her from behind" Alexx said still with tears in her eyes and her speech

With that Eric jumped up from his seat and ran into the room. The others followed worried what he was going to do. What they saw made their hearts break. His arms were rapped around her engulfing her in a hug. Her faced was pressed up to his chest while one of his hands rested on her head. Her arms wrapped around him so tight he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that his friend was being comforted when she needed to be.

Horatio walked up to Calleigh and Eric once their hug had finished. Her pale face was nothing compared to her usual alabaster skin and the playfulness in her eyes was gone.

" Um.. can you guys leave us alone for a minuet please" he asked calmly

" No, no way I'm not leaving" Eric protested

"Eric please, just for a second" Calleigh said in a barely audible voice

"Come on sugar lets go, they won't be long" Alexx said as she grasped hold of Eric and pulled him out of the room.

Once the door shut there was silence. Calleigh looked at the ground not knowing what to say. He lifted up her chin and dragged it up so she was looking at him.

"I'll find him, I promise" he said as a tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
